Sympathy Turned Love
by htbookreader1
Summary: Brittany468's request. post series 3 Much is weeping over Robin's grave, all alone...but someone overhears him. Someone who he thought had stopped caring about him long ago please read and review


**This is a long overdue request for Brittany468. She has been so kind as to like my writing and comment + favorite many of my stories. Brittany you're an amazing friend and you've made my day with your comments many times when i was feeling blue. I hope you enjoy this one shot!!! **

**Note: This is set post season 3. Much is sadly weeping for Robin, when Kate overhears him...what happens???**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Robin hood, or any of the characters. I love so love Much though. That boy really needs lots of hugs :)**

Sympathy Turned Love

A cool breeze touched his warm cheeks. They tried to snatch the tears from his eyes, and yet…there was no point. A great man was dead. Robin Hood was dead and he was not coming back. The man who was known as his servant, as his friend, as his brother, knelt by Robin's grave. He did not realize that there was someone, a girl who had broken his heart months ago, who was currently watching the grieving man.

Kate regretted her treatment of Much when she had first joined Robin's gang. She knew, knew without much doubt, that Much cared for her. And he cared for her in a way that neither Allan, nor Robin, rest their souls, had cared for her. Allan had loved her for being the new girl in the gang. Robin had cared for her, because he had been missing Marian. Both, now lost to her and to the entire world, had used her for their own purposes.

And she had let him.

Just as she had used Much for her own purposes to begin her relationship with Robin.

Now Kate reflected on the last words Robin spoke to her before he died. The others had left them alone, and turned around so as to let Robin say his piece. Kate had seen how difficult it was for him to talk to her, for the last time, in the truthful words he knew she deserved to hear.

At first he had mistaken her for another.

"Marian," he whispered.

Kate's eyes, streaming with tears didn't much care. "Kate, you mean."

Robin nodded and gave a small smile. "It brings me to my point, sweet Kate."

Kate nodded. "I know," she said, "I know you have always loved her."

Robin shrugged. "You find my guilty of that Kate. I loved your fire, and your spirit, but my heart has always belonged to another." Then Robin looked over her shoulder quickly, and then back at Kate. "Don't miss me too much Katie. Besides, how could I live with myself if, he remained alone."

Kate had shaken her head. "You mean me, right?"

Robin groaned and gripped his knees. He could barely stand tall and proud. His time had indeed been coming, and he could feel it.

"I mean," said Robin in a quiet voice, "he. Him. The man who has loved you longer, and better, than I ever could. If you will do me one request, be good to him. Love him with a greater strength than I did."

Kate now reflected on Robin's last words.

_The man who loves has loved you longer, and better, than I ever could._

She gazed at Much as he knelt on the earth where he had buried his brother. After Robin had died Kate first decided to leave the forest forever. She had wanted nothing more to do with glory, or with peace for all. But then…

Kate let herself remember her adventures with her brothers in arm. Kate let herself smile as she recalled John's hearty laugh, or Tuck's wisdom, Allan's swagger and confidence, Robin's smile, and Much's…

Much's goodness.

She dwelled on that for a time, thinking of all the times he had saved her, defended her from the evil which they battled daily. He had really loved her. Robin was right, but of course, he was always right, even in death.

Kate smiled at that thought.

She was about to approach Much when she heard him speak.

"I miss you my brother," he said to the earth, to the forest, to the heavens. "I wish that you should rest in peace, that you should find Marian, but I am so alone."

Kate continued watching, all the while her heart was breaking for the man she had never given herself a chance to love or care for.

"I have always been there for you, ever since I can remember. We grew up together as lads, we went to war together, and we braved Sherwood together. Everything noble and worthy I have ever done, was all because of you," said Much with such emotion that even the trees swayed in sympathy.

"Oh Much," whispered Kate so that he could not hear her.

Tears began to stream her eyes. She felt his sadness and wished it would consume her so that he would not be alone. So that he would never be alone again.

Much sniffed and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "My brother, I have fought for you always. I would have willingly died for you, instead of you. Why did you have to leave England, and the gang, and…and…me?"

Kate bit her lip. There she was, hiding in the bushes, watching a man weep. How she wanted to console him, to hold him in her arms and tell him everything would be alright. But, how did she know all would be well? How did she know that when she approached, he would not run from her sight? He had no reason to care.

She closed her eyes and remembered something Much had told her once. Though it felt so long ago, during a time when possibilities were endless and Kate was beginning to have eyes for Robin.

_I care about you._

It had been so simple and yet so sweet. Kate did not let it touch her heart though.

Kate too recalled how, after her brother had been ruthlessly murdered, it was Much who was there first. It was Much who held out his arms to her and who cradled her when the entire world seemed dark and bleak. He had been so warm and kind. Much had created a shield around the two of them, trying to prevent and chase away all the pain…

Thinking about that caused Kate to sway a little, causing her hiding place to be compromised, slightly. The bushes shook suddenly, and Much jumped to his feet. He took out his sword and pointed it toward the forest. Though Much could not see Kate, Kate saw the determination in his eyes. There was genuine bravery in their brown gaze.

"Who's there?!" Much yelled. "Show yourself!"

Much's sword was getting closer to Kate's body than she liked. She took out her own sword and met Much's blade.

Before Much could attack Kate stood up and smiled sheepishly at Much.

Much's mouth dropped open.

"Hi Much," said Kate sheathing her sword.

If Much had not been so embarrassed, and had been looking closely at Kate, he would have noticed that her cheeks were red. She was nervous speaking to him.

Kate was rarely nervous speaking to men. She always had a smart remark, always a little laugh, or a smile.

But Much?

Much was a different sort of man, and Kate finally understood that. She saw now what Robin saw in Much the first time they had met when they were boys.

She saw love, and courage, and honor, and bravery, and kindness.

"Where you spying on me?" Much asked as he put down his sword.

Kate shook her head. "I didn't mean to."

Much was now embarrassed. "But you uh…you heard…everything I said and all?"

Kate bit her lip. "Yeah, in a way."

Before Much had a chance to get angry at the trespass, he was amazed with Kate's tone and composure. He was sure that she was going to mock him, or tell him off, or do something that would break his heart even further. But instead, instead, she looked concerned.

He had no idea what there was for her to be concerned about.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

Kate shrugged. "What gives you that idea?"

Much stepped a little closer to Kate. "You look anxious, concerned even."

"Oh," said Kate, hating that she was so obvious, especially to the one person she did not want to see her like this.

"But," Much went on, "I don't see what there is to be concerned about. Everything is over, the sheriff, Isabella, everything."

"I know," she said looking away from Much.

"Besides," Much continued walking away from her and facing the grave of his friend, "I thought you were going to leave Sherwood. You said something a couple of days ago about leaving? Going to London or something?"

Kate tried to smile. "I am concerned, you know. Despite what you say."

Much's eyes stubbornly remained fixed on the earth. "About what?"

Though he had a guess.

_Robin no doubt. _

Kate took a deep breath. "You."

Much blinked and look at Kate straight in the eye. "What?"

Kate's face grew redder still. "I heard you, uh, earlier, say that you were alone. And I want you to be alright, happy."

Much sighed. "I say a lot of things when think no one else will hear. That does not mean that they are true."

Kate raised a brow. "Then you would lie to the dead?"

Much narrowed his brows. He had been grieving, he had been lost, he was not about to get into a fight with the girl he loved and could not have, again. There was a time and a place for nonsense, not here, not on this piece of the earth.

Kate realized her mistake. "Sorry, I did not mean that."

Much shook his head. "Why are you here Kate? Do you want to ridicule me? Mock me for my tears? I think you ought to leave. That's what you wanted right?"

Kate took a breath and walked closer to Much. "Is that what you think?"  
Much shrugged and looked from the earth, to Kate, and then back to the earth. "I don't know what I think. All I know is that you came, you only saw Robin, and now you are going to leave. Robin was the only one keeping you here."

Much felt like crying again.

But he held it in.

Kate however, did not hold in her tears. "Much you are very wrong. Lots of things kept me here. Yes, I did love Robin, but I also love England, and peace, the lives of the peasants, and the destruction of injustice, my brothers in arms, and, well, you."

Much pointed to himself. "Me?"  
Kate smiled. "I was going to leave, but then I realized a reason to stay. And it was greater than all the kings, and all the sheriffs, and all the empires that will come and go. It was love Much."

"For me?" Much repeated with disbelief. He stepped a little closer to Kate.

Kate nodded and the tears finally fell. "You don't have to be alone."

Much took Kate's hands in his. They were cold and so small. "You're the one who seems to be lonely."

Kate looked up at Much. "When you started saying those things, to Robin, I just…"

"Sh," Much said softly putting his arms around her gently. "It's okay."

Kate gave a small smile as she hugged Much. "And, see, you're just doing it again."

"Doing what?" Much asked still holding Kate in his arms.

"Giving me comfort," answered Kate quietly, "when I don't deserve it."

"Don't think about it," said Much.

"I should be giving you comfort, and shelter, and warmth," said Kate. "Much, I have treated you so badly this past year, and all you ever did was love me."

Much released her and looked her in the eye. He still could not believe what she said was true. He was filled with so much loss and pain in his life. He lost everyone he cared about. His parents had died, Eve had left, Robin was killed, how could he let himself live again? How could he trust her?

"If you leave now," said Much, "I won't be upset or anything. I understand that you're grieving for Robin, and trying to hold on to what's left. You're just confused, if you leave, your head will be a little less muddled."

"Much," said Kate trying to get through to the stubborn man, "I'm not confused. And, if I am confused, and my brain is muddled, then I will stay and let it be muddled. I am not leaving the forest, despite what you may want. I have never been more sure or confident of anything else in my entire life. Do you understand what I'm saying Much?"

Much said nothing, but he did not let go of her hands.

"I care about you," said Kate. "You once told me that and I pushed it away."

"You said I was dirty, that I smelled, and I was trouble," said Much remembering Kate's retort word for word.

Kate nodded. "And I regret that. I do."

Much gave Kate a little smile.

"I love you, Much," whispered Kate.

Much's face broke into a full smile. He gently touched Kate's cheek. "You love me?"

Kate nodded.

"I've been damaged," said Much confessing what he had been feeling, "it seems that the ones I love have a way of leaving me. And they never come back."

Kate kissed Much tenderly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere Much," she said with a smile.

Much took Kate into his arms and kissed her.

He knew that they would face challenges and hardships. There would be other sheriffs, and other evils in the world. There was a gang that needed to be mended and fixed. There were many problems and yet still even more possibilities and hopes.

And, in that moment where they kissed, everything was possible and nothing seemed lost.

For the first time since Robin's death, Much felt whole again.

Much felt happy.

**so thoughts?? feelings??? I'm not a huge much/kate fan but i hope i did them justice...Brittany i hope you really like it!**


End file.
